Comment oublier une horrible journée?
by ilianakate
Summary: Kate passe une horrible journée au poste et n'a qu'une envie, rentrer chez elle et se détendre...


**Coucou tout le monde! **

**Voici un OS écrit pour l'anniversaire de Madoka... **

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira! **

**Bonne lecture**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Comment oublier une horrible journée?**

Enfin ! J'avais eu l'impression que cette journée n'allait jamais prendre fin. Appuyée contre la porte de mon appartement, je savourais le calme des lieux, remerciant le ciel d'avoir enfin réussit à me sauver et surtout à le fuir LUI ! Lui et son sourire charmeur, lui et ses yeux de chien battu qui me donnait des envies de meurtre, lui et son arrogance horripilante au possible. Tout en lui aujourd'hui m'avait exaspérée au point que j'avais tout fait pour fuir sa présence. J'avais bien essayé de lui faire comprendre qu'il devait rentrer chez lui, me laisser respirer, mais rien n'y avait fait. Il s'était accrocher à moi comme un mollusque à son rocher, et j'avais du réunir tout ce qu'il me restait de sang-froid pour ne pas me mettre à hurler alors que partout où j'allais, je me heurtais à lui.

A plusieurs reprise au cours de cette interminable journée, j'avais vu les regards qu'Esposito et Ryan échangeaient, et j'avais compris qu'eux aussi se retenaient de tordre le cou à l'opportun. Sa présence leur pesait autant qu'à moi, si ce n'était plus, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Il faut dire qu'il n'avait rien fait pour les amadoués, ne cessant de les prendre de haut et les rabaissant sans arrêts, les traitant comme de vulgaire garçon de course. Cet homme était tellement imbu de lui-même et convaincu d'être un cadeau du ciel que s'en était presque drôle si son comportement ne suscitait pas chez les personnes qui avaient le malheur de croiser sa route une soudaine envie de meurtre. Plus que jamais, je comprenais les raisons qui poussaient certaines personnes à commettre des crimes passionnels.

Toujours adossée à ma porte, je tâtonnais derrière mon dos jusqu'à ce que je trouve le verrou que je tournais à deux reprises. Lorsque j'étais parti, il m'avait crié qu'il comptait passer me voir afin que nous continuions plus intimement la soirée, et rien que d'y penser, des frissons de panique me secouait. Il était hors de question qu'il mette un pied chez moi, et encore moins qu'il me suive à nouveau demain. Si jamais le capitaine s'obstinait, je me sentais prête à lui remettre ma démission. Il ne fallait pas pousser mémé dans les orties non plus, j'étais lieutenant de police nom d'un chien, pas la baby-sitter attitrée de tous les riches en manque de sensation forte de la ville ! Bouillonnant de colère et de frustration, je m'écartais vivement de la porte et envoyais valser mes chaussures à travers l'appartement, sans me soucier de l'endroit où elles atterrissaient dans un son mat.

Pieds nus, je m'avançais dans mon appartement sans prendre la peine d'allumer les lumières. Je n'en avais pas besoin de toute façon. Arrivée dans ma chambre, je me déshabillais lentement, et uniquement vêtue de mes sous-vêtements, je gagnais ma salle de bain. Allumant mes bougies parfumées préférées, je me faisais couler un bain bien chaud et retournais dans ma chambre chercher le tome 3 des aventures de Nikki abandonné près de mon lit. Il n'était pas encore paru, et Castle avait eu l'air bizarre en me l'offrant. Je voulais donc savoir ce qui dans ce livre avait pu le rendre aussi nerveux, et le connaissant comme je le connaissais, ça ne présageait rien de bon. Revenant dans la salle de bain, j'éteignais l'eau puis finissant de me déshabillée, je m'y glissais avec un soupir de satisfaction. Enfin j'allais pouvoir me détendre et oublier cette horrible journée.

Fermant les yeux, je me laissais aller à savourer la caresse des bulles de savon qui venaient éclater contre ma peau avant de me rappeler que j'avais de la lecture. Rouvrant les yeux, je me redressais légèrement et n'eu qu'à tendre la main pour m'emparer du livre, prenant soin de ne pas le mouiller. Retrouvant rapidement la page où je m'étais arrêté hier, je reprenais le fil de ma lecture, me concentrant complètement sur les aventures de Nikki et Jameson. J'arrivais rapidement à la scène érotique, et même si c'était assez chaud pour faire grimper la température de mon corps malgré l'eau qui refroidissait inexorablement, ça ne l'était cependant pas assez pour que Castle ait eu l'air gêné en me le donnant. Peut-être sa gêne n'avait-elle rien à voir avec son livre, mais avec ce qu'il venait de me faire endurer aujourd'hui ?

Après tout, c'était de sa faute si je m'étais retrouver dans cette situation impossible aujourd'hui, et la moindre des choses fut qu'il en ressente si ce n'était de la culpabilité, du moins de la gêne. En me rappelant l'enfer que cette journée avait constitué, je refermais brusquement le livre, manquant de le faire tomber dans l'eau et me relevais souplement, laissant la mousse coulée librement le long de mon corps. Sortant une jambe puis l'autre, je faisais quelque pas pour m'emparer de mon peignoir que j'enfilais après m'être débarrassée des quelques ilots de mousse qui restaient accrochés à mes courbes. De nouveau d'une humeur massacrante, je revenais dans ma chambre pour me figer devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à moi. Des dizaines de bougies avaient été allumées et disséminées dans la pièce, et un seau à champagne trônait près de mon lit sur lequel avait été déposé le plus beau déshabillé en soie que j'avais jamais vu.

Presque malgré moi, je m'avançais pour le caresser du bout des doigts, et incapable de résister à la tentation, je retirais mon peignoir et enfilais le déshabillé, poussant un soupir de plaisir lorsqu'il glissa comme une caresse sur ma peau. Jetant un nouveau regard dans la pièce, un sourire étira mes lèvres, et je m'élançais dans le couloir, attirée par une délicieuse odeur qui provenait de la cuisine. Je savais, ou du moins j'espérais, que l'auteur de cette merveilleuse surprise s'y trouverait, et j'étais impatiente de me perdre dans ses bras afin qu'il me fasse oublier mes malheurs de la journée comme lui seul savait si bien le faire. Dès que je l'aperçus, un sourire naquit sur mes lèvres, et je m'accoudais au chambranle de la porte pour pouvoir l'admirer à loisir alors qu'il nous servait notre dîner. Soudain, comme alerté par un sixième sens, il leva la tête, et un immense sourire éclaira son visage.

« Bonsoir mon ange ! » s'exclama-t-il gaiement en abandonnant ce qu'il faisait pour me rejoindre.

« Bonsoir mon amour ! » répliquais-je en passant mes bras autour de son cou alors qu'il m'enlaçait tendrement avant d'ajouter « Loin de moi l'idée de me plaindre de ta présence, mais ne devrais-tu pas être à l'étranger à l'heure actuelle ? »

« SI, mais je me suis arrangé pour être avec toi ce soir. C'est ton anniversaire après tout ! » clama-t-il en déposant un léger baiser sur mes lèvres.

Mon sourire s'agrandit et je me blottis contre lui avec délice. Je n'avais jamais été particulièrement câline, mais avec lui, je me surprenais à adorer ça. Moi qui pensais qu'il avait oublié, je m'étais tromper. Non seulement il y avait penser, mais il avait remuer ciel et terre pour pouvoir me le souhaité en personne alors qu'en dehors de Lanie et de mon père évidemment, personne d'autre n'y avait penser. Non pas que j'étais particulièrement ravie de prendre un an de plus, mais tout de même… Avec un soupir de satisfaction, je relevais la tête pour me perdre dans son regard intense qui me fit délicieusement frissonnée.

« Merci pour le déshabillé, je l'adore » déclarais-je en l'embrassant tendrement.

« De rien, mais je pense que le reste te plaira encore plus » me sourit-il en enlaçant nos doigts pour me conduire vers la table.

Durant le repas, il ne cessa de me faire rire en me racontant plusieurs anecdotes relatives à ses nombreuses péripéties à travers le monde, et je me détendais de nouveau, oubliant à quel point ma journée avait été infernale par la faute d'un seul homme. Mais comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, c'est cet instant parfait que choisit mon compagnon pour s'enquérir de ma journée.

« Abominable » clamais-je en me rembrunissant.

« A ce point ? » s'étonna-t-il en me lançant un petit sourire d'excuse qui me fit fondre.

« Oh oui, j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais commettre un meurtre ! » soufflais-je en roulant des yeux.

« Ma pauvre chérie, heureusement ce n'était que pour une journée ! » me rassura-t-il en se retenant de rire.

« Quand reviens-tu au commissariat ? » demandais-je en avalant une bouchée de ce fondant au chocolat qu'il avait commandé pour le dessert.

« Te manquerais-je par hasard ? » me taquina-t-il avec un grand sourire d'autosatisfaction qui me fit regretter ma demande.

« Castle ! » grondais-je en prenant un air faussement menaçant.

« Dans deux semaines normalement ! Mais si je peux je vais écourter l a promotion, tu me manques trop ! » s'empressa-t-il de répliquer en me prenant amoureusement la main.

Et voilà comment avec de simples mots il parvenait à me faire oublier que c'était de sa faute si j'avais du supporter cet arrogant homme d'affaire ami du maire. Sans l'insistance de Rick à me suivre dans mes enquêtes, l'idée ne serait jamais venue à d'autres. Mais cette journée avait au moins eu le mérite de me faire prendre conscience que Rick était une crème par rapport à ce type, et je n'attendais qu'une chose, qu'il revienne afin que le maire ne m'impose plus d'autres de ses amis. Perdue dans mes pensées, je reprenais pied dans la réalité en sentant les lèvres de Rick se poser sur les miennes et ses mains se faire caresse sur mon corps, et à nouveau, j'oubliais tout pour savourer mon cadeau d'anniversaire comme il se devait…


End file.
